A Love Forbidden
by J. NightWater
Summary: Bellatrix and Tom oneshot.... Mild sexual content.


Disclamer: im not blonde and nor do i live in england so i don't own harry potter.

"Well Bellatrix nice of you to drop by," said a cold voice. His face was hidden by the shadow the fireplace casted. The small study was cozy and warm. Bellatrix Black was taken back upon entering the small cottage she half expected a dungeon filled to the brim with prisoners of the phoenix or ministry officials. She was young; new to the death eaters she had proven herself worthy of the Dark Lord's affection. Her taste for blood was great but her tactics of getting it was however not.

"Please, Bella sit," said the cold drawling voice yet again.

Bellatrix was taken back nobody ever called her Bella nobody. She walked over to the only chair in the room, a nice winged back. The figure rose from his seat, his face was swallowed by the light. He was handsome, dark hair and piercing eyes. The affects of the dark arts had yet not leaved their mark on the infamous Tom Riddle. Bellatrix was shocked she had never met the Tom Riddle. She knew it sounded silly but she lusted after him.

"Well, you know why you're here don't you?" said Tom stepping away from the desk and turning to the fireplace.

Bellatrix shook her head. She nervously clutched her robes.

"No need to be frightened I have but only one request from you tonight," he paused, the angle he was in allow the right amount of moonlight to cover his already white skin giving him a Greek statue like appearance. "Aww what a lovely night, The world sleeps in its own ignorance not knowing a monster dwells waiting for the right move to pounce." Tom turned to Belletrix.

"I need you to accompany me tonight Bella," he glanced at her smiling.

"Will I need to contact the other's my lord." she asked sitting at the edge of her chair.

"No, no that will not be needed; we will not even leave the house." He turned to her returning back to his chair.

"What is it my lord?" she asked excitement building. The dark lord was asking her and only her to help him in his quest for dominance.

"It's really silly honestly, but I was wanting to know if you would," he pause, Bella was shocked he was nervous he was actually nervous, her feelings turned sour for him the almighty dark lord was showing weakness.

"Would make love to me," he said a hint of rose on his white cheeks. And a hint of something in his eyes that could not be defined.

"Uh my lord, I don't want to seem disrespectful but don't you take that as unprofessional?" She said slowly getting up. Tom stood up beating her to the floor.

"Not at all Bella, I know you love me I can see it in your eyes, why can't you see it in mine?" he asked truly hurt. Bella slowly inched to the door. Her eyes wide with shock how could he be so passionate about something his detested. Love was not in Tom Riddle's vocabulary.

"My Lord, I…"

"Please call me Tom." he interrupted.

"Tom do you really love me, like truly love me," She asked truly worried. If she agreed to allow the dark lord entrance to her body, which she would rather she liked it or not she wanted to make sure it was not a test. She was only 17 and a virgin.

"Of course, my love, I have never felt this way about anyone before. I know you don't love me because I'm 7 years older than you," He said taking his seat once more.

A wolf howled in the distance. The moon full.

"That's not it Tom I do love you, but I'm worried that you are testing me," She said, just in reach of the door handle.

"No my dear this is not a test for a death eater of you caliber why waste test

On," he said getting up from his chair yet again and walking to her in big strides.

A rose color turned to her cheeks.

"Please, allow me," Tom said opening the door allowing her to walk out.

"If you don't want to you have every right to say no," he said his stare on her dropping. Guilt flooded over Bella.

"No, no I want to," she said her neck and ears burning with embarrassment.

"Very well," he said bowing.

Tom stepped in front of Bella; he grabbed her hand and led her to the back of the house.

Tom led into a reluctant Bella, brushing his perfect lips to hers. Bella not knowing what to do slowly pushed her lips against his. Tom's next movement frightened Bella but pleased her as well. He opened the door, kissing her passionately. He was smirking as they kissed. He slowed down, and then he pulled apart.

"After you," he said point towards the bed.

Bella gulped.

Slowly she made her way to the bed; she laid down stiff with nerves.

"Now now Bella no need to be so nervous, I won't hurt you," he said with a small smile.

"I don't know if this is right, tom I love you but imp a virgin and a little frightened," she said punching her self mentally for sounding so weak.

"It's right and I'll be extremely careful," he said positioning himself over her.

She nodded.

His eyes could cut through mountains; persuade anyone to do his will.

He slowly started to unbutton her shirt, while she fumbled with his belt. After a few moments of struggling with their clothes, they laid completely bare staring at each other. Tom's eyes had a strange look to them; completely safe and comforting was the look he gave her…

She completely relaxed.

As they lay staring at each other Bella was nearly unaware that Tom had already taken her virginity ever so softly. As their body's slowly started the rhythm of one. A wolf started to howl again, howling at its full moon counterpart.

"Bella, I love you but this must be kept a secret, I don't want all the other female death eaters might find that I give you a special treatment," He said while he put on his pants.

Bella was fully clothed and had been for several minutes.

"I understand," she said slightly taken back.

"I understand that you know were the door is, Bellatrix," he said slightly cold.

She nodded and walked out.

Several seconds later, a knock was on the door.

"Open," Tom shouted from his living room.

A ghastly man walked in. Tom motioned for the ugly and smell man to join him in his living room.

"Did you do what I asked you to do Greyback," said Tom cold but leering.

"Of course, my lord I bit four of the order of the phoenix children including the Lupin's child," he said bearing his nasty and gnarled teeth.

"Good, good Greyback, any muggleborn you catch you are allowed to hmm well do what you wish with the things," he said his voice full of hatred and coldness.

"Yes my Lord may I ask did you have your way with the Black girl," he asked wary.

"Why yes Greyback, I do expect Bellatrix Black to be more worthy to are cause and more devoted to her leader." He said his voice cold and his eyes filled with pride.

" May I add my Lord that was a brilliant show you pulled on for her," Fenir smiled.

"Yes why thank you Greyback."


End file.
